The invention relates to a shaving head for a dry-shaving apparatus, comprising a shaving-head frame which comprises two longitudinal members and two side walls, for detachably securing an arcuate shear foil, which at both ends of at least one of its two longitudinal edges comprises projections which protrude from its transverse edges. These projections are associated with slots which are open at one side. The slots are formed in the adjacent side walls of the shaving-head frame and define the position of the shear foil on the frame. The projections can be inserted into the open ends of the slots during mounting of the shear foil on the shaving-head frame. The shear foil being secured to the shaving-head frame by means of at least one raised portion comprising a ramp which is upwardly inclined in the direction of insertion; which projects from the level of the longitudinal member of the shaving-head frame adjacent the relevant longitudinal edge of the shear foil; and which engages beneath the relevant longitudinal edge of the shear foil.
Such a shaving head is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,518. In this known shaving head both longitudinal edges of the shear foil are provided with U-shaped reinforcement strips which comprise facing resilient tabs projecting from each of the two limbs of the U-shaped strips to form the projections on the lateral edges of the shear foil. Each of the slots in the side walls of the shaving-head frame which are associated with these projections on the shear foil is also associated directly with a raised portion provided at the location of the side wall at the open end of the relevant slot. These raised portions each comprise a ramp which is upwardly inclined in the direction of insertion of the projections in the slots and which at its end is bent perpendicularly to the slot wall, so that all in all the raised portions have a hook-shaped construction. When the projections are inserted into the slots the two tabs of the projections are pressed towards one another by the ramp of the raised portion, after which the tabs, once they have cleared the raised portion, spring away from each other to engage behind the hook-shaped bent part of the raised portion. To move the projections out of the slots for removing the shear foil from the shaving-head frame, the tabs of the projections must first be pressed towards one another to disengage them from the hook-shaped bent part of the raised portion and allow them to move past this portion.
In such a shaving head, removing the shear foil from the shaving-head frame, as is necessary for example for the purpose of cleaning or replacing the shear foil, is not simple because the tabs which engage in the slots are hardly accessible to be pressed towards one another. For this reason said U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,518 proposes the use of a pointed tool for removal of the shear foil. Apart from the fact that it is inconvenient for the user of such a dry-shaving apparatus that a special tool must be used for removing the shear foil from the shaving-head frame, removing the shear foil from the shaving-head frame by means of such a tool is not simple. For example, this tool can only be applied at the location of a slot, thus enabling removal of the shear foil from the shaving-head frame only step by step. Under these circumstances, it is not unlikely that the shear foil may be damaged by deformation.